gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Shadow of Doubt
A Shadow of Doubt ist eine Mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Dialoge (Huang wartet auf dem Gehsteig. Eine Stretch-Limo hält neben ihm an) * Huang: Hsin? (der alte Hsin blickt aus dem Seitenfenster der Limousine) * Hsin Jaoming: Du hast dir Zeit gelassen. Dein Glück, dass du gerade rechtzeitig zur Ankunft des Zugs gekommen bist. Eines dieser aufständischen kleinen Arschlöcher kommt mit diesem Zug an. Folge ihm. Vermutlich geht er zu ihrem Versteck. Sobald ich weiß, wo es ist, gebe ich dir weitere Instruktionen. * Huang: Danke. Und, wenn ich sagen darf, ich mag deine herablassende alte Sack-Tour, die du hier abziehst. (die Limousine fährt weg...) ... kurz darauf, der Verfolgte trifft sich mit einem Kumpel) * Zielperson: Ein Typ hat mich verfolgt, aber ich glaube, ich habe ihn abgeschüttelt. * Kontakt: Vielleicht hat er sich nur Zeit gelassen... Verständlich, wo du doch diesen dämlichen Schirm trägst. * Zielperson: Was? (nachdem Huang eine Wanze am Fahrzeug der Koreaner angebracht hat) * Kontakt: Los, hauen wir ab. Beschissener Idiot. Mission Schon während des kurzen Gesprächs mit Hsin Jaoming ist ein Koreaner mit einem auffälligen, rosafarbenen Schirm aus der San Quentin Avenue Station gekommen. Folge dem Gangmitglied, um zu sehen, wo er hin will. Geh dabei mit äußerster Vorsicht vor, er darf dich nicht bemerken! Nimm stets Deckung hinter geparkten Lastwagen, Hausecken oder Bretterzäunen. Ein Verdachtbalken hilft dir dabei, das Misstrauen des Verfolgten einschätzen zu können. Halte stets Sichtkontakt, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Während deine Zielperson mit ihrem Kontaktmann spricht, musst du die Gelegenheit nutzen, um eine Wanze an ihrem Chavos anzubringen. Sobald du das Heck des Wagens erreicht hast, bleiben dir dafür 15 Sekunden. Die beiden Koreaner setzen sich ins Auto und fahren weg. Schnapp dir umgehend einen Wagen (nach Möglichkeit einen schnellen) und verfolge sie anhand der auf dem Radar angezeigten blauen Markierungspunkte, die vom Sender der Wanze in unregelmäßigen Abständen übertragen werden. Lass dich nicht abhängen! Die wilde Verfolgungsjagd führt dich in den Nordosten Bohans. Einen Häuserblock nördlich des Verstecks in Little Bay verschwinden die Koreaner in einem Gebäude. Dies muss das Versteck der Midtown-Gang sein. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, der verfolgte Koreaner seine Beschattung bemerkt, die Wanze nicht rechtzeitig installiert wird, oder du das verwanzte Fahrzeug aus den Augen verlierst. E-Mails Betreff: Geschäftsbücher Der neue Anführer dieser unloyalen koreanischen Hunde erweist mir keinen Respekt. Mir! Ich will nicht daran denken, dass ich ihnen all die Jahre erlaubt habe, mich zu respektieren. Und jetzt wollen sie Freiheit? Was denken die, was das hier ist? Amerika? Fahr zu ihrem Unterschlupf und finde raus, was immer du kannst. Falls sie dich daran hindern wollen, beweist das nur, dass sie etwas zu verbergen haben. Meine Leute in Chase Point werden dich begleiten und sollten die Unterlagen der Koreaner dich belasten – was ich schwer vermute – werden sie gleich mit dir abrechnen. Hsin Jaoming. Betreff: Salute! Mr. Lee, halten Sie es für einen Zufall, dass schon, kurz nachdem die Triaden und die Mafia anfingen, zusammenzuarbeiten, die Triaden vom FIB fertiggemacht wurden, die Mafia aber nicht? Sie haben einen Spitzel in Ihren Reihen und ich weiß, wer er ist. Helfen Sie mir, ihn in die Falle zu locken, und es wird uns allen besser gehen. Treffen Sie mich auf dem Friedhof in Steinway. Ich meine es gut – ich hoffe, Sie auch, Rudy D’Avanzo. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Hsin Radaricon.png – Hsin Jaomings → Friend or Foe? Datei:Lester Radaricon.png – Lester Lerocs → Double Trouble Datei:Rudy Radaricon.png – Rudy D’Avanzos → Grave Situation Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:A Shadow Of Doubt es:A Shadow of Doubt Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Hsin-Jaoming-Missionen